Blog użytkownika:Czkawka9090/Kim jestem? część 1 ciąg dalszy
CZYTELNIKU! TO II CZĘŚĆ 1ROZDZIAŁU ... Astrid uznała to za walący się dom. Myliła się jednak, tuż obok niej z ziemi wyskoczył ponad dwudziesto metrowy smok. Białe ślepia przyprawiały o dreszcze, trzydziestocentymetrowe kolce i siedem rzędów zębów bez problemu pruły ziemię. Dodatkowo szepty i dziwny ryk, sprawiały, że nawet Astrid miała gęsią skórkę. Ogromny gad zerkał na wszystko co się ruszało. Blondynka powoli odsuwała się od wirującego ciała. Chłopak pokazał palcem wskazującym lewj ręki ziemię i wysunął przedmiot podobny do łuski z naboi do Ak-47, tyle że większy. Zamachnął się ręką i rzucił tym przedmiotem w głowę giganta. Przedmiot trafił w kolec przez co pękł, a z niego wydobyła się zielona chmura gazu. Smok w akcie obrony strzelił kilkoma kolcami w każdą stronę i zioną ogniem dzięki czemu gaz wybuchł oślepiając go... Perspektywa Astrid -Halo śpiochu...- powiedziałam gładząc policzek Czkawki, a ten jak zwykle obrócił się na drugi bok - Nawet pospać nie dasz...- Wymamrotał powoli - Ja nie dam? To ty chciałeś latać do późna w nocy. - Powiedziałam udając smutnego klauna, nagle usłyszałam, że ktoś wchodzi na piętro. Jedyną osobą, która mogła tu wchodzić był ojciec Czkawki. Nie miałam gdzie się schować, więc wskoczyłam do Czkawki pod kołdrę. Gdyby nie klapa w drewnianym łóżku tata Czkawki by nas przyłapał. Wślizgnęłam się do ,,tapczanu'' w łóżku. W tym samym czasie tata Czkawki wszedł do Jego pokoju:'' - Z kim rozmawiałeś?- Rosły mężczyzna zapytał swego syna - Ze ścianą, albo po prostu majaczyłem- odparł lekceważąco chłopak. Mężczyzna wychodząc zerknął groźnie na syna zszedł na parter. Czkawka zerknął za próg pokoju. Nie było na piętrze żywej duszy (no oprócz mnie lężącej w łóżku (dosłownie)). Zamknął cicho ogromne dębowe drzwi i odetchnął z ulgą. Podszedł powoli do łóżka i położył się idealnie na klapie: - A teraz Cię nie wypuszczę- zaśmiał się i zamknął zaspane oczy - W takim razie nie dam ci całusa na dzień dobry- Odparłam sarkastycznie :) - Noooo dobra masz mnie- Czkawka powiedział zsuwając się z łóżka i otwierając klapę. Gdy wyszłam oboje usłyszeliśmy głos mej mamy: - Śniadanieeee!- krzyknęla dość wysoka kobieta, a ja pocałowałam Czkawkęi zbiegłam na dół, on musiał się jeszcze przebrać, po kilku minutach zbiegł na dół, podszedł do mnie i szepnął mi do ucha: -Wiesz co mi się śniło? -Nasz ślub?- odparłam cicho -Nieee, próbuj dalej -Kolejna Nocna Furia na pewno -Nie e -Powiedz mi bo powiem mamie, że jesteśmy parą -Nie szantażuj mnie, ale i tak ci bym powiedział- powiedział Czkawka mając grymas na twarzy- Pamiętasz nasz początek? - Łał, nie sądziłam, że zapamiętasz to... ... ups, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, wzrok ci się zmieniał dlatego, że byłeś pod wpływem Smoczymiętki.- Powiedziałam i korzystając z okazji, że nikt nie widzi pocałowałam Czkawkę w usta, a po chwili całowania zapytałam- Dlaczego ukrywamy, że jesteśmy parą jakoś Mieczyk i Ola nie ukrywają nic, tak samo Śledzik i Hetera. - Czekaj, a tak w ogóle to która godzina?- Zapytał Czkawka przecierając nadal zaspane oczy - Nie wiem, a pozatym i tak moja mama Cię nie puści bez śniadania- Odpowiedziałam idąc robić kanapki, zaś Czkawka podszedł do zegara słonecznego postawionego na parapecie. - Astrid, przyniosłabyś mi śniadanie do kuźńi?- Zapytał brunet wbiegając po schodach, zaledwie kilkanaście sekund później zbiegł z plecakiem, włożył buta i swą ulubioną brązową kamizelkę, a potem wybiegł... Perspektywa Czkawki Pędze co sił, aby zdążyć do kuźńi. Muszę zaostrzyć 3 miecze i 2 toporki, posortować kamienie, przygotować zbiornik na lawe i obudzić gronkle, na to wszystko mam raptem 2 godziny. Już widzę kuźnie, całe szczęście Pyskacza jeszcze nie ma, tak samo dostawa kamieni do sortowania jeszcze nie doszła. Ok, najpierw przygotuje zbiornik i zabieram się za miecze i toporki. Nie minęło pół godziny, a ja zaostrzyłem bronie i wyczyściłem zbiornik. Idę posortować kamienie, które zostały z wczoraj. - Witaj Czkawka! Jak dobrze Cię widzieć! O, której musisz być w Akademii?- Powiedział wysoki wiking o imieniu Pyskacz -O, heja. Ile dziś kamieni do sortowania?- zapytałem wrzucając wapień do specjalnego pojemnika -Mam nowego dostawcę kamieni, mówił że przywiezie 4 tony kamieni- odparł wielkolud -Że ile !?!? Cztery tony!?!? A kto to jest!?!?!?- krzyknąłem mając na twarzy ogromny grymas - No tym dostawcą jest....- Pyskacz nie zdążył powiedzieć imienia gdyż dostawca właśnie przyleciał -Pyskacz!- krzyknął dostawca -Śledzik!?!? To jest twój nowy dostawca???- krzyknąłem -Nie bójcie się, pomogę wam sortować- odparł Śledzik i wysypał z ogromnego wozu móltum kamieni -A co dziś Gronkle mają robić???- Zapytałem cały czas mając na twarzy grymas - Kamienne mleko i gronklowe żelazo- odpowiedział Pyskacz -A jakie są proporcje? I jakie kamienie? A i do czego to kamienne mleko?- zacząłem zadawać pytania -Masz składniki i proporcje- Śledzik wręczył mi kartkę. Zerknąłem na kawałek papieru: Kamienne Mleko: Skały: Wapienie 8 Kamyki łąkowe 6 Skamieniałe ptasie odhody 2 Kamienie z tlenkiem Cynku 3 Inne: Skorupki jaj kurzych 4 mleko 0,3l Gronklowe Żelazo: wapienie 3 '' ''piaskowce 2 ruda żelaza łyżka hartowanej lawy gronkla Po przeczytaniu zabrałem się do sortowania. Po jakiś trzech godzinach ukończyliśmy robotę. Do zajęć w Akademii ja i Śledzik mieliśmy 10 minut. Nie spieszyliśmy się, lecieliśmy powoli nad Berk. W dole jeźdźcy już wędrowali ze swymi smokami. Gdy wybiła dwunasta ojciec rozpoczął szkolenie. Za każdym razem oprócz jeźdźców na trybunach bawiła się dzieciarnia, więc radosne dzieci zakłucały troche to co mówi, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. - Dziś będziemy patrolować w parach- Powiedział gromadce jeźdźców i spojrzał na ,,dziennik" 1.Adam 11.Łukasz 2,Astrid 12.Mieczyk 3.Alex 13.Natan 4.Czkawka 14.Ola 5.Hetera 15.Patrycja 6.Jagoda 16.Piotr 7.Julia 17.Sączysmark 8.Kaspian 18.Sonia 9.Kinga 19.Szpadka 10.Luna 20.Śledzik -To ja.....- zaczął Sączysmark, ale nie skończył. Niewiem dlaczego, pewnie przez ten dziwny odgłos niosący się z lasu- Co to za dźwięk, dziwne, to ja będe z Kaspianem - Ja z Olą- Powiedział spokojnym, grubym głosem wysoki blondyn w czarnej koszuli, na której znajdowała się wyszyta pięść przebijającą czaszkę. - Ja z Julią- odparł bijący się z siostrą Mieczyk Kilka minut wybierania, kilka kłótni, kilka bójek i w końcu nadszedł czas na pierwszą parę Natana i Olę. Perspektywa M$^&$&*%@!$^%$^&%^(%#$%I(@ -Lecą prosto w pułapkę,skręcajcie, skręcajcie- mówię zaciskając kciuki, z dala słychać krzyki, sieci lecą w ich smoki- muszę im pomóc, ale ty tu zostajesz i pilnujesz jej. - Leć Sinatra dasz radę- Krzyknęła wystraszona dziewczyna, ale oba smoki runęły na ziemię, a ja schowałem się w krzakach. Do smoków biegło jakieś pięćdziesięciu łowców, miałem ich zaatakować ale chłopak ruszył już do ataku - A popatrzę sobie jak go pokonują- powiedziałem cicho sam do siebie Ale ku mojemy zdziwieniu on dobrze sobie radził- kilka uderzeń wyprowadzonych w płuca łowcy i jeden trup więcej, chłopak wyprowadzał serie ciosów gdy z północy nadeszły posiłki, zastępy łowców rzuciły się na chłopaka, a dołączyć się byłoby fajnie, ale po co skoro on... dobra jednak wkraczam do akcji. Wstałem z rękoma wyciągniętymi na bogi, przez co dwóch łowców uderzyło w moje naramienniki. -Jak ja kocham tę zbroję- powiedziałem i ruszyłem do ataku i uderzyłem łowcę w brzuch- dobra dochodzę do gry ja jednego, a ty?- zapytałem śmiejąc się chłopaczka ilu pokonał - a przepraszam jeszcze tamci dwaj to już dziesięciu- do krzyknąłem skręcając karki dwóm łowcom - Ja już czterdziestu trzech- odpowiedział blondyn i spojrzał na mnie - Czterdziestu trzech- odpowiedziałem i kucnąłem przy smokach by je rozwiązać, ale nastolatka przeszyła strzała i trafiłaby dziewczynie w głowę ale skoczyłem i wbiła mi się mocno w rękę - Znowu ta maszyna!?!? Szybko uciekamy!- Krzyknąłem pokazałem palcem stronę i przeszyła mnie prawie na wylot zatruta strzała Perspektywa Oli ,,Nie wiem kim on jest ale skoro pomaga to jest raczej dobry. Muszę uciekać, ale dokąd? Aaaał moja noga nie mogę jej ruszyć-'' Pomyślałam i zerknęłam na Natana. Czołgał się powoli w moją stronę. Spróbowałam oswobodzić nogę, ale coś mnie trzymało. Sięgnęłam lewą ręką pod Sinatrę. Opuszkami palców dotknęłam jakiejś cieczy. Kojarzyłam co to jest, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć. Pulsujący ból głowy , Natan czołgający się i ten obcy wyjmujący coś dużego płaskiego.'' - Po co ci to!?!?- szepnęłam gdy zaczął mierzyć we mnie. Odpowiedź otrzymałam ale nie wiem jak brzmiała bo traciłam przytomność... Obudziłam się w jakimś... ....pociągu! ,,Stukot kuł, przedemną ktoś siedzi trzy lub cztery osoby, rozmawiają i to żywo, gdzie jedziemy zamknęłam i otworzyłam oczy, piszczenie w uszach okropny ból w nodze i rozmazany obraz, jakoś nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co się stało. Chyba ktoś zauważył że otworzyłam oczy..." -Niedobrze obudziła się biegnijcie po profesora!- krzyknął znajomy głos -Gdzi... i... ....e.... jja... je.... ....s.... temm....-wystękałam -Nie rozumiem cię, możesz powtórzyć????- ta sama osoba powiedziała to i schyliła się nade mną -G... Gdz.... ..... ....e ....Je.....- Stękałam, ale już wyraźniej -W pociągu, jedziemy do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie- Odrzekł ochoczo chłopak, wzrok mi się polepszał gdy do przedziału wszedł wyższy męszczyzna, chłopak, który klęczał obok mnie to był Natan, zaś ten, który go przyprowadził to, to Kaspian. -Masz wypij do końca- rzekł w przestrachu mężczyzna i podał mi szklaną butelkę z zielonym płynem. Wzięłam wdech i nachyliłam butelkę, już pierwsza kropla gęstawego płynu była tak okropnie niedobra, że rzuciłam butelką na podłogę, a ta roztrzaskała się i zielony płyn wylał się. Profesor wyszedł zatrzaskując drzwi. -Ola, wiesz co to było!?!?!? Dzięki temu odrazu stanęła byś na nogi a tak musisz czekać aż rana się zagoi!- Ryknął Natan -Jesteśmy dopiero w połowie drogi, więcej już nie ma- powiedział Kaspian -W połowie? A tak w ogóle to gdzie reszta???- Jakbym dostała nowy język- Co z tym nieznajomym? Gdzie Czkawka? I gdzie Sonia z Luną?- Pytałam wciąż -Stop, stop, stop! Po pierwrsze tak w połowie, po drugie w innych przedziałach, po trzecie on jest w innym wagonie, po czwarte Czkawka, Sonia, Luna, Astrid, Piotr i Adam są trzynaście przedziałów z tąd- zaczął tłumaczyć -Jak długo jedziemy? - trzynaście i pół godziny, jakby co to twoje rzeczy są w przedziale Czkawki, ale ja bym tam nie szedł jakaś kłótnia, Czkawka rzucił się na Alexa i złamał mu nos.- opowiadał z przejęciem, ale z malującym się na twarzy zdziwieniu Natan- Słyszałem jak krzyczał na Astrid, ponoć całowała się z Alexem, a Piotr razem z Adamem widzieli to. Dlatego ja bym.......-Niedokończył gdyż drzwiczki od przedziału otworzyły się, a przyjaciele ujrzeli w progu zapłakaną Astrid.... CDN w Następnym Rozdziale....... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach